disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Universal Studios American Adventure
Years * 1999: The park has opened, especially, Main Studio Entry, New York, Sci-Fi City, Ancient Egypt, Prehistoric Adventures, Classic Cartoon Lane, and Snoopy Studios have opened. * 2000: You're a Good Man, Charlie has added to the New York Musical Theater * 2001: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man has added to New York, Men in Black: Alien Attack and Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Ride are added to Sci-Fi City, and Halloween Horror Nights came to the park. * 2002: Annie: The Musical has added to the New York Musical Theater. * 2003: Robocop: Protecting The Future has added to Sci-Fi City, Mr. DNA's Midway and Dinosaurs Encounter are added to Prehistoric Adventures, and Far Far Away expansion has been added. * 2006: Shrek: The Musical has added to New York Musical Theater, Revenge of the Mummy has added to Ancient Egypt, Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall has opened next to the entrance of Snoopy Studios, and Enchanted Airways has added to Far Far Away. * 2010: Yellow Submarine has added to Classic Cartoon Lane, the Springfield expansion has been added to Tooniversal, and Madagascar expansion has been added to Tooniversal as Madagascar: A Crate Adventure being added. * 2012: Battlestar Galactica has added to Sci-Fi City, Puss in Boots' Giant Journey has added to Far Far Away, and The Wizarding World of Harry Potter expansion has been added. * 2013: Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey and Madagascar: Mad Pursuit are added to Far Far Away and Madagascar. * 2014: NBC Center has added to New York, and Transformers The Ride 3D has added to Sci-Fi City. * 2015: Minion Land expansion has been added to Tooniversal. * 2016: Flight Through The Great Valley has added to Prehistoric Adventures, The Road to VillianCon has added to Minion Park, Snoopy Studios changed to Blue Sky Land as Rio: A Bird's Journey being added, Far Far Away and Madagascar changed to The DreamWorks Experience as Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Journey, Home: The Ride, and Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party being added, and Journey of the Forbidden Forest has added to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. * 2017: Skull Island: Reign of Kong has added to Main Studio Entry, Sing: The Musical has added to New York Musical Theater, Malibu expansion has been added, and How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride and Trolls Live are added to The DreamWorks Experience. * 2018: Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon and The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York are added to New York, Fast & Furious: Supercharged has added to Malibu, Beat Bugs 4D has added to Classic Cartoon Lane, The Twisted Treehouse of Horror has added to Springfield, All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride, Captain Underpants Flight and Go, George Beard! are added to The DreamWorks Experience, and Harry Potter and the Cursed Child has added to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. * 2019: The park celebrated the 20th anniversary as Super Nintendo World and Planet Coaster: The Real Park are under construction, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure has added to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Category:Fanon timeline